Tu familia te espera
by GjFantasma
Summary: Nada duele más que haberles fallado a aquellos que consideras familia.


**Antes de nada debo decir que mi PC se ha dañado y estoy escribiendo desde el tlf así que puede tener muchos errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

* * *

 **Tu familia te espera.**

Caminaba a pasos lentos, casi vacilantes, sus ojos fijos en el camino pero sin verlo en realidad perdidos en sus pensamientos. Aún así siento esa sensación en su pecho, se siente como si estuviera contraída de una manera dolorosa contra sus pulmones cada vez que la escena aparecía en su mene. Unas horas antes fue expulsado del dolor y por primera vez, luego de tanto tiempo, volvio a derramar lágrimas de tristeza, dolor profundo que se envió en su corazón cuando escuchó al viejo decir esas palabras. La había cagado, lo aceptaba. Ya no podia dar marcha atrás, había tomado una decisión y ahora debía cumplir el castigo por su arrogancia y egoísmo.

Sus pasos se llevaron a un pequeño claro del bosque, lejos de la ciudad y de las miradas curiosas. Apenas cruza unos cuantos arbóles se dejo caer de rodillas, la bolsa que cargaba sobre su hombro salía rodando lejos de él pero ni la miro. Con sus manos empuñadas comenzo a golpear el suelo una y otra vez con fuerza hasta sacar pequeñas gotas de sangre.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Maldición! - Apoyo a la frente contra el frio suelo. - ¿Por qué duele tanto ...?

Su pecho ardia demasiado. Los recuerdos pasan a ser como una película; la mirada de sus compañeros, el viejo mirandolo con el dolor y la tracción gravada en su rostro, las lagrimas no derramas. Todos los buenos recuerdos que tienen vivido junto a todos ellos, que ayudan a todos a que están seguros en él, ¿Y qué hace él? Los abandonaba cuando más los necesitaba.

\- Maldición ... - Sacudio la cabeza intentando alejar todas esas imágenes que solo aumentaban el ardor en su pecho, pero era inutil. Más recuerdo pasaron frente a sus ojos, uno tras otro. - ¿Por qué ...?

\- Porque extrañas a tu familia. - Una voz conocida por la respuesta desde algún lugar del bosque. - Y te duele haberlos perdido.

\- Ma-Mavis ... - Murmuro Laxus miradola sorprendido. Frente a él se encuentra la joven sentada sobre la rama de una rama de árbol, mirandolo congénita casi materna. - ¿Có-cómo ...?

" _¿Cómo es que puedo verte?"_ Fue lo que quiso preguntar pero su voz no salio.

Mavis sonrio comprensiva entendiendo su muda pregunta. De un salto bajo el árbol y se caerá hasta quedar frente a él, se colocará su mano a mano cuando el norte del norte se haya acelerado.

\- Aunque la marca del gremio ha desaparecido de su cuerpo, tu corazón es parte de Fairy Tail.

\- Pero yo ...

\- Una familia siempre sera una familia. Un grupo unido que se apoya entre ellos. Los lazos que se forman dentro de su hijo son incompatibles, no importa que tan grave sea el error cometido, siempre han sido aceptados con una sonrisa una vez hayas admitido su error y aprendido de esté. No hay tiempo para responder a la primera vez y no hay tiempo para perdonar todas las acciones pero ... no podemos juzgar a alguien solo por sus malas decisiones, sino por qué hacer para compensar esos errores.

Hizo una pausa mirando con algo de decepción al joven. Laxus bajo la mirada avergonzada, era como si hubiera sido regañada por una travesura.

\- Lo que hiciste fue horrible. Traicionaste a tu familia, negaste tu ayuda y los atacaste cuando te necesitaban. Actuaste impulsado por tus deseos egoístas para dañando tu familia en el proceso.

Laxus callo dandole toda la razón. No podía defenderse cuando todo lo dicho era la verdad.

\- Pero ... - Continuo Mavis. -, apesar de todo el daño que tiene el eco de ellos están esperando, Laxus. Esperando el regreso con ilusión y desespero porque, para ellos, tú siempres seras parte de Fairy Tail y sabes que regresas más fuerte que nunca. Ellos saben que no eres ese hombre sin sentimientos Que mostraste porque ellos saben al verde tú

Mavis se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el interior del bosque dejandolo pensar en todo lo dicho, se detuvo un momento para mirarlo sobre el hombro con una sonrisa.

\- Todo te está esperando, no tardes mucho en regresar.

Y sin más, desaparecio.

Laxus se levanto con firmeza. Ya basta de demostrar debilidad, fue a cumplir el castigo por sus errores, en todo ese tiempo atrincheramiento y nueva de nuevo al gremio. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de determinación y sin pensarlo mucho en el interior del bosque, era hora de comenzar para terminar y volver junto a su familia.


End file.
